All That I've Got
by PanicxAtxThexDisco1
Summary: Craig moved to England a few years after Ashley left. Now they are both twenty and reunite. Will sparks fly or burn out forever? There will be complication, of course. But what? Read adn find out.
1. All That I've Got

**"All That I've Got"**

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I…

I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I guess, I remember every glance you shot me  
Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat  
I sqouze so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I…

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got!

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got

By: The Used

**C**raig Manning looked down at her house. She wasn't there of course. She was in England having the time of her life while he just sat there waiting. Waiting for her to come back but he already knew she wasn't coming back. She didn't miss him like he missed her so she's staying in England with her boyfriend while Craig, her supposed boyfriend sits there and wishes she would come back.

That was two years ago. Ashley never came back and Craig let her go. He didn't forget her though. She was his every thought. Craig walked into the subway notepad in hand trying to think of a song. He lived in England now. He was a musician and was working on his first album.

Craig scribbled a few things on his notebook and then crossed them out. He was having major writers block lately. He held on to the bar as the subway made one more stop. That's when he saw her. She looked good and gorgeous. Her brown hair was past her shoulders and she still had that look about her. That look that she didn't believe in herself even though she was a great person.

She looked over at Craig and he could tell she knew who he was. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Ash." Repeated back in his head. He wanted to say it but he was afraid. He was always afraid after that day she left to England.

The subway stopped at Craig's stop so he got out. He took one last look at her and smiled. She ran really quickly out of the subway. Craig waited. "Is this your stop?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled. "Craig." She said quietly. "Ash." He replied back to her. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm good. I'm working on my first album." He said. "How about you?" he asked.

Ashley looked down at the ground. "I work at Music Mania." She said. "That's how I'm paying for collage." Craig looked at her. "How?" He asked. Ashley had always been one to have money. How come she didn't have any now?

"My mom cut me off when I said I wasn't coming back and I got in a fight with my dad a year back so we don't talk anymore." She answered.

"What? Any time I read those e-mails you sent Ellie you seemed like you were happily ever after with Alistair." Craig said trying to restrain his anger as he said this.

"I know. Ali and I broke up and he took all my money." She said looking back down at the ground.

"He what? That bastard! I'll kill him!" Craig said his anger showing clearly now. How could that guy do something like that?

"Don't Craig. He's gone now. I'm doing okay. I'm going to be okay." She said quietly trying to reassure herself as well.

"You're coming with me." Craig said grabbing her hand. He was going to take her to his place. She looked cold so he took of his leather jacket and put it around her arms. She held on to it tightly.

"Where are we going, Craig?" She asked looking around at all of the buildings. They were huge apartments and hotels.

"To my place. Now come on." Craig led her to the apartment building and before they could get in they saw a flash. A photographer took their picture. To give the person something good Craig swooped in and kissed Ashley gently on the mouth. He was going to pull away but she kept him their. They kissed harder and harder by the minute and Craig had pulled Ashley close and she had her arms around his neck. Craig gave her one more kiss and then took her hand and led her to his apartment.

Their picture was going to be in the next magazine he was sure. He didn't care though. Once Ashley stepped through the door Craig grabbed her in his embrace. They didn't even exchange many words but it just felt right.

Craig was kissing Ashley gently at first and then he started going harder. He pulled her close again and their bodies melted together. Craig sat down on the bed and pulled Ashley underneath them. Craig put his hand underneath her shirt and she let it roam freely. Craig unhooked her bra and pulled his hand out of her shirt.

He looked at her and she nodded to let him know it was okay. She wanted to do this. She felt right for the first time. This was where she wanted to be, in his arms. He kissed her again on the mouth and started unbuttoning her shirt. Once all the buttons were unbuttoned Craig kissed every free patch of skin he could find. Finally, he gently took her bra off. Craig kissed her gently on her lips again and whispered, "I love you." In her ear. Ashley looked up at Craig and whispered back, "I love you too."

Even though they had only just reunited she was sure she loved him. He was Craig. Her Craig.

Craig gently started unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down. She stopped him and pulled of his t-shirt first and she then pulled his pants off completely. Craig tugged on her pants once more and then they fell down.

Ashley pulled off the remaining clothing on Craig's body and he did the same for her. There they were. Completely naked and ready for anything that was going to be thrown at them after tonight. Craig let his hands explore ever inch of her skin. No part was left untouched. Ashley let her hands roam freely to, reuniting them selves often.

Then it was time. They both realized it and Craig pulled the condom out of his top drawer. He put one hand under the covers and then the next to help. Once everything was on and going smoothly Craig plunged himself gently inside her. There, they were connected again.

Ashley gently rested her head on Craig's chest. He smiled and started stroking her hair. "Craig, why did you take me here? Did you expect something?" Ashley asked. Craig shook his head quickly. "No, no. I was going to bring you here and offer you a place. I have an extra bedroom and a bathroom and you'd be better here then at some collage dorm where to many guys hit on you." Craig said and it was true to. He didn't want collage guys hitting on Ashley. He wanted her all to himself.

"Are you sure, Craig?" She asked looking up at him and seeing in his eyes. How she loved him so.

"Yes I'm sure. I want you here. With me." Craig wanted her to say yes so much. He didn't care what his record company had to say even though he had a feeling they wouldn't be happy.

"Okay, Craig. I'll move in but I'm going to have hell getting to work each day." Ashley said not wanting to image what would happen.

"No, you won't. You can use my car. I won't need it." Craig said meaning he will be in the studio so much.

"Craig, you can't give me everything." Ashley said.

"I'm not. You still have to pay for collage." Craig said wishing he could pay collage for her but he couldn't.

"Yea, that's true." Ashley said snapping back into reality. "Look Craig, I have to go home and pack and do some stuff. Change my address, my mail, everything. I'll see you later." Then she went and found her clothes. She got dressed before Craig could say anything.

When Ashley left Craig wondered what happened. Maybe it was what he said about collage? He asked himself. He shrugged it off and got dressed. He then headed to the studio. His manager didn't look happy.

"What the hell is this?" His manager asked flinging the magazine in Craig's face.

"A magazine." Craig answered sarcastically but soon regretting it because his manager was not a very happy lady when it came to sarcasm.

"I know it's a goddamn magazine. Look at the picture!" Craig looked at the picture and sure enough it was Craig and Ashley kissing.

"That's my girlfriend, Ashley." Craig said liking the sound of girlfriend and Ashley in the same sentence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his manager asked putting the magazine back on the coffee table.

"We just got together today." Craig said smoothly.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry then. Didn't mean to blow my top." She said in her thick British accent. _Sure you didn't. _Craig thought to himself.

Craig walked into the recording booth and started recording one of his songs called "Sincerely Sorry." He recorded it smoothly not messing up on a word. It was quite good if he did say so himself. He liked how it was about messing up, bad and saying sorry but still not being forgiven. He had, had that happen in the tenth grade and it wasn't very fun.

At seven when Craig walked out of the studio Ashley was waiting for him. "Hey," he said and then he kissed her. "I missed you, a lot." He said kissing her one more time. "Craig, I have something to tell you." Ashley said afraid of what would happen to their relationship after she told him this. "What? What is it?" Craig asked anxiously.

**A/N that's the first chapter. A bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. I will be posting several stories in the future, I hope. That's all for now. A new chapter will be up soon.**


	2. B,b,but Why?

Chapter Two: B-b-but Why?

"Craig, I think we should break up?" Ashley said even though she didn't mean nor want anything she said.

"What? B-b-but why?" Craig stuttered. They had just gotten together and now she wants to break up?

"It's just, we live in different lives. I'm not a superstar, Craig. I'm just some Canadian girl living in England." She said her face grim and sad.

"I'm not a superstar either. I'm making my first album. Come on, Ash." Craig said hoping that she would change her mind about the whole breaking up thing.

"Craig, I can't get hurt again. You're a musician, you're going to have girls coming after you everywhere." Ashley said tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to be with him so much but it would hurt her too much.

"Ash, don't you understand? You're the only girl I could ever possibly want." Craig told her taking her hand in his.

"You don't mean that, Craig." Ashley said taking back he hand and wiping away a few more stray tears.

"Yes I do, Ashley! I love you! I want you! I need you! Just forget about it and come back. " Craig said pleading with his eyes.

"Craig, it's just hard. I have to get everything figured out." Ashley said meaning the whole moving in thing and what not.

"We will get it sorted out. Now come on. I have a bed and a bathtub calling are names." Craig said grabbing her hand and leading her to his black mustang.

"Gosh Craig Manning, you really know how to get a girl form not breaking up with you." Ashley said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"It's great isn't it?" Craig said chuckling to himself. He started the car and drove them to his apartment. They walked into the building and up to his room. He turned the lock with the key and to his surprise his manager was sitting at the table. She had her legs crossed and coffee in her hand.

"Alice…" Craig said surprised that she was here.

"Ah, Craig and this must be the Ashley I've heard so much about." Alice said sticking out her hand. "I'm Alice, Craig's manager." Ashley shook her hand with am uncertain look on her face.

"Well, don't mind me. I'll be on my way. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Craig. Toddles." Alice said waving her fingers at them as she left the apartment. "Awkward." Craig said. He then pulled Ashley into his embrace and kissed her breathless again.

"So which first? Tub or bed?" Craig asked pulling his mouth away from Ashley's for a second. Ashley thought for a second and then said. "Tub, definitely tub."

Craig and Ashley walked to the tub leaving articles of clothing behind them. Once they got to the bathroom they were both completely naked and both pawning at each other. Craig turned on the hot water and Ashley poured in the bubbles. She stepped into the water and enjoyed how it burnt her skin. Craig stepped in to and immediately grabbed Ashley and started kissing her in various places. Ashley moaned in enjoyment as he did this and she eased up and let herself melt into Craig. Craig pulled Ashley down to his level and the started kissing harder and harder.

"Craig…" Ashley moaned as he brought her down, laid her straight on her back supporting her with his hands and kissed her stomach. "Ash, I can't wait any longer. I need to…" Craig said with a soft voice almost a purr. "No one's stopping you, Craig. Do it. Please do it." Ashley begged. Craig couldn't wait any longer. He plunged himself into Ashley. Once was in her he moaned in pleasure and so did she.

She couldn't ever remember why she would ever want to break up with him. He was the best at everything. She couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather make love with. Craig gently eased himself out of Ashley and kissed her on the neck. "Ash, I don't think I can live without you." He whispered I her ear.

"I don't think I could either, Craig. I love you so much." She whispered back to him. The rest of the time they just lay there, Craig holding Ashley. After awhile they got out and dried each other off. Ashley changed into one of Craig's shirts, some underwear and was ready for bed. She got in the covers and called for Craig, "Are you coming to bed?" she asked realizing how incredibly great it felt to ask if he was coming to their bed.

Craig emerged form the bathroom in his black boxer shorts. "Of course." He said with a smile. Craig got under the covers and held Ashley. They slept in that position. They slept together, no intimate gestures of course that had been done earlier. They just slept peacefully not knowing what was waiting fro them tomorrow.

In the morning Craig woke up and he and Ashley got dressed. They were both going to the studio today. Craig wanted everyone to meet Ashley. When the got to the studio things weren't exactly going smooth, far from it actually. When Craig walked in and showed Craig the article that was in a magazine.

Reprinted from A-Z magazine 

**Childs play? I think not.**

**Craig Manning (right) isn't a kid anymore is he? Well, if he is he doesn't act like one. Craig Manning was seen doing some down right dirty things to his girlfriend Ashley Kerwin (left) in his apartment Monday February 4th. Craig was seen kissing and doing other things from his apartment bathroom. Just a little hint Craig, next time keep the blinds shut!**

Craig stared at the magazine. But how? He thought to himself. He had shut the blinds. At least he thought he did. Craig looked at Ashley who had a confused look on her face as well. "I shut the blinds." Ashley whispered. Craig grabbed her hand. "It's okay." He whispered. Ashley shook her head though. "It's not going to be okay."

"What? Why?" Craig asked confused in why she thought it wasn't going to be okay.

"Craig, that hurts your career. I hurt your career." Ashley said looking him in the eye. She didn't want to do this but she knew she had to.

"You don't hurt my career, Ash. In a few weeks it will blow over and we'll be fine. We're going to be fine." Craig said grabbing her hand tighter.

"Okay Craig, but if it gets worse we can't do this." Ashley said knowing that she was hurting his music career.

"It won't get worse, I promise. Now come on. We have people to meet." Craig showing her around and greeting her with people from his studio.

Once their day was over Craig and Ashley went for Chinese and then they went to Ashley's dorm to pick up her stuff. Ashley packed two suitcases of clothes and one of shoes and other things. "Let's go." Ashley said when she was done. They went back to Craig's apartment and Ashley unpacked all of her thing and was ready to go to bed. She changed into her pajama bottoms and got under the covers. She said a quick goodnight and was out.

**A/N The next chapter will be called Veronica. Who is Veronica? What role does she have? Find out next chapter. I need three reviews befoer the next chapter! Thanks!**


	3. Veronica

Chapter Three: Veronica 

Ashley awoke at 6'clock in the morning. She took quick shower and started making her and Craig breakfast. She actually liked making things for Craig because it made her feel like a housewife. Yes, that was supposed to be wrong and she was against sexism but she liked the _thought_ of being a housewife.

At eight Craig woke up. Ashley had just finished making his breakfast complete. Pancakes, orange juice, toast, milk, and extra syrup waiting for Craig if he wanted it. What he really wanted though was Ashley. He looked up at her and smiled. She was still in her nightgown. Craig thought it looked more like lingerie but he didn't mind.

"Good morning." Ashley said kissing him on the lips. She was about to move away but Craig pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately. "Good morning." He said with a smile. Ashley tried to break away from his grip but he kissed her once more. He pulled her closer to him and began untying her nightgown.

"Craig," Ashley moaned. "Don't. Please don't. I have to get to work and if we start I won't want to stop."

"And the problem with that is?" Craig asked taking his mouth away from hers. He couldn't get enough of her.

"The problem is, I have to go to work so I can go to collage because I need an education." Ashley said taking her nightgown off.

"Ash, if you want me to stop why do you get naked in front of me?" Craig asked. He wanted to badly to just grab her and stay in bed all day.

"I need to change. Craig, eat, change, and be happy." Ashley said walking in to the bathroom with clothing on her arm.

Craig scowled and got up and ate his breakfast. He then changed. He was doing what everything Ashley said except for the being happy part. Ashley came out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt. She kissed Craig on the cheek and said, "I'm sorry we can't do the dirty right now but maybe when I get off. I want you Craig. I want you bad." She said making her voice low and husky at the last few sentences.

Craig smiled and put on his shoes. Ashley was ready she was just waiting for Craig. He was going to drop Ashley off at the mall and then go to work. They got into the car and Craig dropped Ashley off and he went to the studio.

He got to the studio, parked his car and went in. That's when he saw her. Craig was sitting on the couch and then she came in. She was wearing a super tight pair of jeans, a tight "Baby Girl" t-shirt that cut off right at the bottom of the chest, bright pink heels, a Gucci hand bad and huge sunglasses. She had dark black hair that went to the small of her back.

She flipped her hair and lifted her sunglasses. She glanced around until her gaze fell on Craig. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Veronica." She said in her girlish voice. "Craig, Craig Manning." Craig said with a bit of a smile. The girl was incredible hot. Wait no! He had Ashley. Ashley, all the girl he could ever want.

Veronica sat down next to Craig. When she bent down to sit Craig saw her bright red thong. Holy crap, Craig thought to himself. This girl was HOT! "I'm the new pop singer." Veronica said smiling. "Rock. I mean I do rock. I mean I play rock music." Craig said. He was slightly embarrassed about his mistakes.

"Can I do something?" Veronica asked with a flirty smile. Craig still couldn't believe how hot this girl was.

"Sure, anything." Craig. He sure wanted her to do anything. He was horny. Ash didn't want to do it this morning so Craig was sex deprived.

Veronica kissed Craig hard on the mouth. Craig being a fool didn't stop her and soon they had full on make out session going on with groping and everything. Of course, that was Ashley's cue to come in with lunch. She looked shocked and she dropped the bag of burgers. Craig and Veronica heard the thump and looked over at Ashley. Craig was shocked that she was here and even more in horror that his girlfriend just saw him making out with a different girl.

"Ash, wait!" Craig called after Ashley who was now running out of the two front doors that lead out of the studio.

"This is what you do Craig? Is this what you do each day for work?" She asked tears falling freely down her face.

"No, Ash, It was a mistake. I just. I was horny okay. I was sex deprived. It was an accident." Craig said running after her.

"No! You want to know what was a mistake? Us! We were the mistake, Craig. Admit it. We can't have a relationship without you going for another girl!" Ashley said running faster now.

"No! Ash! Stop please! I LOVE YOU." Craig called after Ashley. She stopped immediately. Craig ran up to her.

"You don't love me, Craig." Ashley said coldly. "You love the sex and that's it. That's always been it."

"That isn't true and you know it. I love you Ashley Renee Kerwin. You are the only girl for me. Veronica was just there but she's not the person that keeps me warm at night." Craig said quietly.

"Craig, if you hurt me so much why do I love you?" Ashley asked him walking toward him slowly taking breaths.

"Because you'll always love me and I'll always love you. Now come on. I'm sorry. I'll drive you back to work." Craig said grabbing her hand.

"I have an hour of lunch left." Ashley said looking at her wristwatch and then looking back up at Craig.

"Then let's go get lunch then." Craig said leading her to his black mustang and opening the passenger's door.

The ride to lunch was silent. Ashley was still slightly mad at Craig but at the same time she wasn't. They went to this little café called mocha. Inside the café the got a table by the door and sat there. They ordered their food and sat in silence again. "I'm really sorry." Craig said grabbing Ashley's hand and holding on to it.

"I'm not mad anymore. Sure, it will take me longer to trust you but I'm not mad." Ashley said looking at Craig.

"Okay, so what are you thinking about?" Craig asked taking a sip from his water and then taking her hand again.

"Stuff. Craig, if I move in, what's going to happen if we break-up? If we do I won't have anywhere to live."

"No, of course I wouldn't kick you out! Besides I'm not planning on doing anything to get us to break up any time soon.

Ashley coughed. "You sort of did this morning. Remember? That Veronica chick. You seemed pretty friendly with her."

"Ash, come one. I thought we were over that already. Can't you just let it go?" Craig asked letting go of her had.

"I've let it go. I just want you to know that it hurt me. It really hurt me." Ashley said reaching for Craig's hand again.

"Overdramatic much?" Craig asked pulling back his hand once more and running it through his dark hair.

"You know what? I can't deal with this. I'm going back to work. I'll see you later." Ashley said getting up and heading for the door.

"Ash com--." But before Craig could finish Ashley shook her head and said, "Save it, Craig. Just save it." And was out the door.

Craig banged his head on the table, with hurt like hell, and left the restaurant covering the bill.

Ashley on the other hand was walking down to the sub way and getting in. How could Craig be so careless? It's like he doesn't know Ashley at all. Maybe he doesn't.

**A/N Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Next chapter should be more interesting. Should be but I'm not making any promises. **


	4. Haven't You People Ever Heard Of

Chapter Four: Haven't You People Ever Heard Of Closing The Goddamn Door?

--Panic! At The Disco

At four thirty Ashley got off of work. She stepped out into the sunlight and walked toward the subway. She had gotten off early so she could sort things out with Craig. She had gotten off two hours early. She walked to the subway station and hoped on hers.

She got off on St. Burts street and only had a little way to walk until her and Craig's apartment. She had cooled down and was ready to apologize. She walked up to the "normal" ground as she called it and started walking down the street.

She got to the complex, went to her floor and put in her key. Apparently no one had heard her come in. She walked over to the bedroom and there it was. The door slung open and Craig was screwing that Veronica girl. They were talking and making sounds. Ashley chimed in angrily, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?" She slammed the door and walked back into the living room. She grabbed a suitcase and Craig was right behind her.

"Ashley, baby, honey, were are you going? It was a mistake. You weren't supposed to be home for a few hours." He said in his boxer shorts.

"And that makes it okay? You weren't supposed to want to cheat on me Craig! I gave everything to you! Everything!" Ashley said throwing clothing into the suitcase. Craig threw the clothes back out. "Just stay here and we will sort this out." He said very calmly. To calmly. "Stop, Craig. Just stop." She said collapsing on the ground. He always did this. She couldn't take it. They had it so good and then he ruins it. Just then Veronica comes out with a sheet rapped around her. "So, this is the girlfriend?" She asked. Craig nods. "You could do so much better." She said obviously meaning her.

"Just get out!" Craig said pointing to the door. She grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed.

"The press are going tot have a field day." She said lacing up her high heels and zipping up her jeans.

"You wouldn't tell. If you did not only would my reputation be ruined but so would yours. They'd think you were a slut. Now please, just leave."

"Whatever! Bye!" She said heading out the door and making it dramatically slam be hind her. Of course.

"Of course. The day I want to tell you the most important thing ever she's here." Ashley said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What were you going to tell me?" Craig said wiping tears away form Ashley's eyes. She let him to instead of slapping him.

"Craig, I'm late. Really late." Ashley said more tears forming in the corners of her little eyes. She wiped them away.

"Have you taken a test?" He asked. Ashley shook her head. She wanted him to know before taking a test.

"We have to go to the doctor then." Craig said hugging Ashley tightly. "It must have happened. The bathroom. I didn't have anything. How could I be so stupid!" He said beating himself up mentally.

"I don't know. Craig, I'm worried. What would happen? I'm only twenty Craig! I'm not ready to have baby!" Ashley said crying into Craig's shoulder.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay." Craig said hugging Ashley tightly to him. What would happen? Would his career go down the drain?

**A/N Sorry really short chapter. I'll do a longer one next time. What will happen? Will their world come crashing down? Find out next chapter.**


	5. Suicide

Chapter Five: Suicide

Craig and Ashley went to the doctor's office that day. Ashley signed herself in and they waiting in the waiting room. "What if I am?" Ashley asked Craig as they sat down on two of the waiting room office chairs.

"Then we will deal with it." Craig said grabbing Ashley's hand and holding it tightly. He really did love her. Veronica was just his way of dealing with his anger.

"Craig, I can't deal with it. I'm twenty. Twenty!" Ashley said looking at the door and then back at Craig.

"I'm sorry for today. And what happened with Veronica. You're the only one I truly love I was just mad. I guess I wanted to hurt you." Craig said looking down at the floor.

"You always want to hurt me, Craig." Ashley said lifting his face to make him look her directly in the eye.

"Not always, that's just how I react. I want to hurt you because I love you." Craig said squeezing Ashley's hand.

"Ashley Kerwin!" the nurse called from the little door that leads you to all of the little examination rooms.

Craig and Ashley got up and followed the nurse through the door and into a room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said and then left. Ashley sat down on the bed thingy and Craig sat down in the chair next to it and held Ashley's hand. A good twenty minutes past and then the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. John and I will be your doctor. I take it your Ashley Kerwin not him." He said chuckling a bit. Ashley laughed too but more for nerves and not for the joke.

"Yes, so let's cut to the chase. I need to take a pregnancy test." Ashley said looking from Craig to Dr. John.

"Okay then. I need you to answer a few questions first. For paper work and stuff." He said rubbing his brow and fixing his glasses. "First off, have you had sex in the last two weeks?" he asked looking at Ashley more intensely now.

"No, I just want a pregnancy test to see if my theory that babies come out of this air is true. Of course I've had sex in the last two weeks." Ashley said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Okay then, some body's in a bad mood. I take it that gentleman over there is your "partner". Dr. John said looking at Craig. Ashley nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Another question, is your period normally late?" He asked.

"No, it's never been late longer than two days." Ashley said blushing slightly. She didn't like to discuss her period with Craig in the room.

"Okay then. I'm going to need a sample of your urine and then we will test and see if you are pregnant." Dr. John said handing Ashley a little cup

Ashley went into the bathroom and peed into the cup. She then took it to the doctor. He said he'd call them when the results come in. Craig and Ashley left the doctors office. When they walked out of the doors Craig's arm around Ashley. His arm was long enough so he could touch her stomach. He let his arm rest there as she leaned into him as they walked to the car.

Ashley was nervous. She wanted to know the results back now but she had to wait a couple of days. She got into the car and sat there in silence. She didn't want to wait. She wanted the results now! Ashley looked over at Craig. He was drumming his fingers along to the music. She felt like slapping him. She didn't know why but she wanted to. And she did.

Once they got to the house Ashley slapped Craig. She didn't know why she just slapped him. "What was that for?" He asked putting his hand to his cheek.

"Oh my god. I can't. No. I can't do this.'" She said walking into their apartment. Ashley cradled her head in her hands and sat down on the couch. She started crying. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't do this.

Craig came in behind her. "Ash, what's wrong?" he asked. Ashley shook her head. "Craig, I just need to be alone." She told him. Craig nodded and grabbed the keys. He left Ashley Kerwin there. Ready to do what she had to.

**A/N: **Okay, yes I know. I rushed it but I had major writers block. I will be posting the epilogue soon.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

That night Ashley Kerwin committed suicide. She slit her wrists and watched herself bleed. She couldn't take it anymore. She just did it. She didn't know why but she did. At 10 o'clock at night Craig Manning came home and found her on the floor knife in hand.

He called the emergency room and cried and cried. She left him. How could she leave him? He loved her so much. Too much. Now she was gone. His Ashley, the only person he would truly love died. The funereal was on January 27. Ashley's favorite day of the year. Everyone Ashley knew attended and Craig made a speech.

"Ashley Kerwin was one of the best people in this world. She was a perfect person in my eyes. A wonderful lover, a great musician, loyal friend and I bet she would be a great more. She left us with a note though. I found it the day of her death. It says:

Dear Everyone,

Ellie, I miss you so much. Remember, you'll always be my best friend no matter what. I love you, Ellie. I'm sorry for coming to England and leaving but I had to. I'm truly sorry.

Mom, I love you so much. Don't worry about me and all of the money and stuff. It will get taken care of. I really love you.

Dad, I'm sorry about everything. What I did and how I did it. The fight and everything really sucked. I wish none of it had ever happened but it did. Don't' dwell on the past concentrate on the future.

Jeff, you were a great step-dad. Make sure mom is okay and take care of Toby for me. I miss you so much.

Toby, stay in line and I will, no matter what, be watching you so you better not do anything rash. I'll find out I promise.

Lastly, Craig. I love you Craig. I love you so much. You were the best person in the world. I'm sorry I couldn't take it. The pregnancy and everything. Don't worry, I need you and want you. You'll always be in my heart and remember Craig. You were the last person I saw and the best. I love you more than you all can image. I'm sorry.

I love and miss you all,

Ashley Manning."

Craig was crying now. She used his last name. They were going to get married. He loved her so much. He thought about dying to just to be with Ashley but he knew she wouldn't want that. He kept on living each day, remembering her every second. Loving her more and more.

**A/N: **Okay, writing that made me cry. Well, I know I rushed it and stuff and that'sa stupid ending but I'm sorry. I'll be posting more Crash and Ellie stories later.


End file.
